


A Date With Rakan

by SmutKnight



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Creampie, Dinner, Dinner Date, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Muscles, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Passion, Tuxedos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutKnight/pseuds/SmutKnight
Summary: Your boyfriend Rakan is never on time for your dinner dates. When he finally does arrive, you can't help but melt from his charming personality. He looks so good in his Tuxedo, and you can't wait to get him out of it later tonight.
Relationships: Rakan (League of Legends)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	A Date With Rakan

You thumbed the menu nervously as you awaited your boyfriend’s arrival. You couldn’t help but feel a little bashful, sat alone on your tuxedo in the busy restaurant. Such a fancy place was far from your usual haunt, but ever since you’d met the vibrant vastayan he’d insisted on ‘Tux Tuesday’ which meant you’d both get dressed up and have an expensive meal someplace new. Regardless of his enthusiasm of this weekly activity, Rakan was hardly ever on time. To give the man credit he was always busy doing this and that, so you couldn’t give him too much grief. But given how drastically different your casual clothing was from this formal wear he’d picked, you still felt silly, despite him picking it out for you on the ground of you looking ‘smoking hot’. You reached for your phone, about to check up on him, when you heard his tell-tale almost rhythmic footsteps approaching. 

  
  


Rakan sat down opposite you, his arms open wide in a grandiose gesture, his bright blue eyes searching yours for a reaction. He grinned widely, his freshly combed hair positioned to highlight his stylistic red-hued tuft. He’d got a new tuxedo on, jet black and tailored to fit, hugging his broad shoulders and muscular build like a second skin. He wiggled his eyebrows expectantly, awaiting a compliment. Though you were impressed by his getup, as you always were, you lifted your menu in front of your face to block him from view. You watched his arms move in from his pose, and after a brief pause he reached out across the table to lower your menu.

  
  


“ _ I was uh, late again. Wasn’t I?” _ Rakan guessed, a sheepish somewhat embarrassed smile on his lips. You turned your head to the side slightly, raising your eyebrows. 

  
  


“ _ Right, yeah, I’m sorry. But you look handsome tonight! I mean wow just look at that jawline, and those eyes and”  _ He lowered his voice, leaning in and holding his hand open against the side of his mouth. “ _ Between you and me, why don’t we ditch this joint and go make out in my car for a few hours” _ He teased, wiggling his eyebrows comically again. You couldn’t help but laugh, defeated once again by his charm.

  
  


“ _ Really Rakan, is it so much to ask that you show up on time for our dates?” _ You questioned, knowing full well that such an eventuality was incredibly unlikely. Rakan ran his hand through his hair, smiling widely as he began to adjust his black bow tie. 

  
  


“ _ Come on man, I had to rush as it is just to get here! I bet I look downright awful.” _ He remarked with a defeated tone of voice, shooting puppy eyes across the table at you, fishing for a compliment. You rolled your eyes before leaning across the table and planting a delicate kiss upon his lips. He grinned with pride, a subtle rosy glow adorning his cheeks. 

  
  


“ _ You look fine, hush yourself” _ You reassured, feeling a steadily building embarrassment of your own, checking around you just to make sure no one was staring. Regardless, having got his kiss and his compliment, Rakan was content to start the evening. The pair of you ordered whilst exchanging pleasantries about how your days had been. Of course even though it had only been eight or so hours since you last spoke to him, he had all manner of new and impressive stories to tell you. You had no way of knowing how embellished or even completely made up some of these stories were, but the elaborate hand gestures and excitable child-like tone to his voice made your heart melt regardless. Besides, he didn’t talk like this with anyone else, he only did this when he was trying to impress you. 

  
  


Most people who knew Rakan probably labelled him as shallow or self-centred, but you knew him well enough to see through his showy facade. He was just as anxious and filled with self-doubt as the next guy, he just hid his behind his colourful feathery exterior and his effortless wit and charm. In fact, when he’d gotten comfortable with a situation, he’d ask you all sorts and hardly even talk about himself at all. As the evening progressed and his nerves were soothed, the conversation turned to your day and how you were feeling and how much he’d missed you. You saw each other almost every evening and nearly every morning, but the man still missed you sorely whenever you weren’t nearby. Of course you felt the same, but you found his fondness of you incredibly endearing. 

  
  


The evening soon flew by and dinner turned to drinks, and drinks turned to flirting. When Rakan got tipsy he got affectionate, and with a table still between the two of you this affection was shown verbally. He complimented everything about you, your hair, your eyes, your jaw and your build. Of course you knew you paled in comparison to his sculpted physique and effortless masculinity, but it made you blush all the same. You took another sip of your wine, noticing he was wordlessly admiring you with his bright blue eyes.

  
  


“ _ What you thinking about?” _ You inquired, knowing precisely what the mildly intoxicated man was thinking. He beamed, getting up from his seat and offering you his hand. You took it, getting to your feet. 

  
  


“ _ I’m thinking you and I should get some alone time” _ The vastayan replied, leading you swiftly out of the restaurant. You didn’t live too far away and the walk wasn’t long. Rakan kept his fingers intertwined with yours the whole way, proclaiming his love for you loudly and as soppily as possible whenever anyone walked past you both. He was doing it to try to embarrass and tease you, sure, but you knew he meant every word. 

  
  


You scarcely had time to lock your apartment door closed behind you before he took you in his arms and pressed your back eagerly against the door. You closed your eyes as his lips met yours, a passionate and heated exchange tasting of lust and wine. You felt his hands exploring your body, moving along your chest, holding your face, gripping your ass. You did the same, admiring how you could feel his muscles even through his suit jacket, your fingertips movingly gently against his soft feathery ears. He broke the kiss, giggling slightly, telling you to cut it out. You knew they were sensitive, but you’d told him before that if he didn’t want you playing with them then they shouldn’t be so soft. He gently grabbed your hand, pulling it away from his ear and guiding it firmly against the wall, pinning you there. His lips moved lower, and you gasped slightly as he began licking and nibbling at your sensitive neck.

  
  


While he teased your neck your fingers move nimbly against his, undoing his bow tie and making your way down his shirt undoing the buttons as you did so. Soon enough you’d undone his top completely, running your fingertips against his muscular abdomen as his lips returned to yours. Your tongues danced together as the kiss deepened, losing each other in the passion. His hands moved to your waits, lifting you effortlessly off of your feet as he carried you into your bedroom. He kept his lips against yours the entire time, a slight smug smirk appearing on his face as he realised he’d done this enough times to know where he was going without looking. He placed you gently against the bed, pinning you to it for a few moments. 

  
  


He broke the kiss, shooting you a wink as he removed his top and suit jacket completely. He began to remove his trousers, but you stopped him. You reached over and undid his zip, impatient to feel what lay behind. You teased his cock out from behind his boxers, fully erect and already dripping with precum. You could feel your own member pushing eagerly against the fabric of your trousers, but you were far more concerned with his. You got to your knees, mouth open in anticipation as his thick cock moved between your lips. His taste drove you wild, you moved your head forward greedily trying to fit as much of his sizeable cock into your mouth as possible. His soft moans further roused your enthusiasm and excitement as you ran your tongue from his sensitive head down his shaft. 

  
  


After several minutes, he moved backwards so that his cock fell messily out of your mouth. It was slick with both of your mess, a few droplets of saliva and precum falling to the floor below. You breathed heavily, your cock twitching and throbbing with excitement as you watched him crouch down and rummage through your bedside table. After a moment, he stood up once more, holding in his hand your collar and leash.

  
  


“ _ Are you going to be a good boy for me?” _ Rakan teased, grinning down at you. You felt yourself blushing as you answered timidly.

  
  


“ _ Y-yes, I will” _ You reassured, eyeing his cock hungrily as he bent down to fasten the collar around your neck. He stood back up, the leash wrapped around his wrist. With his free hand he held a finger up and whirled it around in small clockwise circles. You nodded shyly before obeying him, turning around so that you were faced away from him on all fours. You undid your trousers and felt Rakan lean over you, his hands tugging your clothing off. Your trousers and boxers lowered down to your knees, exposing your ass and your own throbbing member. 

  
  


You knelt face down ass up for what felt like an eternity of desperate horny anticipation as Rakan stood behind you. He drizzled lube along his cock, slowly massaging it evenly over the length of it was his hand. He rubbed his hands together, his fingers slick with the strawberry scented liquid, as he bent over you once more. He wrapped one hand around your shaft, stroking it slowly, his fingers massaging your tip, with the other he gently slid two fingers into your tight ass. You couldn’t help but moan at the combined stimulation, arching your back further as you felt his fingers move deeper inside you. 

  
  


“ _ Tell me you want it” _ Rakan teased, slipping another finger inside of you as he warmed you up and stretched you out. You were practically panting against the bed in lust, your lip quivering slightly as his warm strong hand slid ever so slowly up and down your shaft.

  
  


“ _ I… I want it. I want you…” _ You pleaded, rocking your hips gently back towards him, pushing his fingers deeper. Apparently he wasn’t going to make you beg too much today, as he pulled eagerly on your leash as he removed his fingers from your tight ass and pressed the head of his cock against it. You gripped the bedsheets in anticipation as his cock pushed slowly past the threshold and slid inch by inch inside of you. You moaned louder now, your cock dripping precum as the pleasure coursed through you. The collar grew tight around your neck as he used it to push deeper, his shaft pushing further inside you until he bottomed out. You rocked your hips against him, the feeling of the entirety of his hard cock inside of you absolute ecstasy. 

  
  


He thrust back and forth slowly at first, making sure to warm you up, but in a matter of minutes he had one hand pulling your leash tight and the other gripping your waist. The wet sticky thrusting sounded out into the room, barely audible over both your lustful pleasure filled moans. Rakan felt himself getting close, reaching down so that you could feel his muscular torso against your back, reaching down and stroking your bouncing cock in time with his thrusts. You could feel his shaft pulse repeatedly, a sudden building warmth deep in your ass as you felt yourself being filled with his seed. The shuddering cock inside of you and the furious stroking from Rakan sent you over the edge, a quivering messy orgasm that made a mess of the sheets below you, coating your boyfriend’s hand in your mess. 

  
  


Rakan took a moment to catch his breath, slowly pulling out of you. He collapsed onto the bed next to you, grinning from ear to ear as he admired the thick white mess coating his fingers. He licked and sucked them clean, watching as you collapsed on the bed beside him. Satisfied that he’d cleaned himself off well enough, he turned to face you.

  
  


“ _ I wish I tasted as good as you do” _ He complimented, a charming smile upon his face. Though still out of breath, you rolled your eyes at him, knowing full well what he was trying to do.

  
  


“ _ Nu uh, it’s your turn to change the sheets, don’t you try and charm your way out of it.”  _ You remarked, a guilty chuckle escaping the handsome vastayan.


End file.
